


Pretty Little Kitty

by bittersweetlavenderwritings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cosplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Pet, soft dom kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetlavenderwritings/pseuds/bittersweetlavenderwritings
Summary: kenma would absolutely love cosplay sex. no, its not the both of you dressing up, its just you. you could cosplay a bunch of his favorite video game characters and he’d be hella turned on within a second-so what better gift would he love other than you dressing up as a maid and be his own personal assistant for the day?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Pretty Little Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> i actually already have a birthday special for kenma coming up but whooop i have another thirst post oneshot that i just thought of and im not done with it yet so- 
> 
> [crossposted from tumblr]

The uniform’s not too skimpy, just the right length. Skirt above the knees, white thigh high stockings complete with a garter belt underneath your uniform. Don the typical frilly headband and mary jane shoes and voila, you’re a maid!

Kenma would surely spend the whole day lazing around in his apartment, not bothering to go out and celebrate. Kuroo already knows this is how he actually wants to spend his birthday, then do a small celebration the next day. So he doesn’t bother kenma into going out and respects his wishes.

His birthday was reserved just for him and you.

Birthday gifts should have an element of surprise, so you wake up earlier than him (which isn’t really that hard, he sleeps ‘til noon) then quickly bathe and wear your uniform for the day.

Your first duty for the day: wake up your master.

Kenma sleeps like a fetus, legs folded and tucked in his chest. His blanket is wrapped around him until his chin, making it a bit difficult for you to unravel his body. 

He’s in deep slumber as always, a result of an all nighter to finish a video game he just bought yesterday. He’s too worn out to do anything right now, so it’s up to you to do all the work today. 

Carefully, you lift off the blanket covering his lower half, settling it on his waist. You gently untuck his legs, doing so very slowly as not to wake him. He sleeps like a log and would be less likely to be disturbed but you didn’t want to risk it.

You position yourself between his legs, nuzzling your face in his clothed crotch. He’s always fantasized waking up with you sucking him off, wearing cat ears as he pets your hair and calls you his little kitty. Speaking of which-

You reach over to your nightstand, taking out the fuzzy black cat ears and collar. The collar’s another extra to your gift, a commission you had to have his name in the charm.

_Kozume Kenma’s Kitty_

__

__

Swiftly, you put them on then went back to your previous position. You bring down the hem of his sweatpants along with his boxers, freeing his cock. Knowing just what to do, you give it wet kisses until you finally managed to get a reaction.

You wrap your hand around his shaft then pump it slowly. As soon as it hardens to its full length, you lick it from its base to its head. his brows furrow, still not awake from your teasing.

Giving his head a kiss, you take his length into your mouth, moaning as you deepen his cock further down your throat. 

You suck him off slowly, wanting him to wake up with a gentle surprise. After a few minutes of sucking he finally peaks an eye open. 

You smile as you give his cock a few kitty licks, earning you a breathless moan. “Good morning, master.” 

It’s then your outfit clicks in his brain. Opening both of his eyes, he takes in your form between his legs. He stares at you, processing your uniform he hadn’t noticed before.

His dick twitches at the sight of you, crouching on all fours in your uniform. The black skirt coupled with a frilly white apron is spread out on his sheets, The neckline is low enough for him to see your breasts, his eyes surveying up to your neck. He eyes the collar on your neck, his hands reaches the charm attached, reading the carved message on the cold metal. 

“What a pleasant surprise,” he smiles, rubbing his soft hands on both of your cheeks. You nuzzle your face in his palms obediently like a cat would do. “Is my little kitty gonna be good for me?” 

You hummed pleasantly. “Mhm.”

“Good.” He pushes your head back to his cock softly, fingers threading in your hair. “Continue, pet.”

You follow his instructions immediately, you continue where you left off. Hollowing your cheeks, you take his length deeper than before. His right hand strokes your hair, guiding you down further. You gag as you try to deep throat his cock, but he shushes you as he raises his hips up. 

“You’re doing so good for me kitty,” he praises, “don’t stop now.”

You’re eyes are filled with tears at this point but you hum in agreement. He hisses as you lick the underside of his cock as you bob your head up and down.

He’s a panting mess now, cheeks flushed as he grips your hair while you keep fucking him with your mouth. “Fuck, keep going. Yeah, just like that.”

You moan around his dick at his praises, he’s so close you could tell by the way his legs tremble and his grip tightening in your hair. 

His groans send a wave of heat between your legs, you really wish you could touch your throbbing clit right now but you behave yourself for your master. Today is all about him.

“You want my milk?” He huffs, “you’re my good little kitty, aren’t you?” You moan at his words in response, urging him to continue his dirty talk.

“That’s right, kitties love milk don’t they? You want master’s milk, my pretty little kitty?”

He lets out a strangled noise as he cums, releasing his white fluids in your mouth as he buries his dick deep in your throat.

“Open your mouth.” He orders.

You obey his command, opening your lips just enough for him to see the mess he made.

“Keep that in there, okay? I’m gonna fuck you with my cum in your mouth, so you better not spill a single drop or else.” He enunciates his point a slapping your ass. You whimper in response.

“Now take care of your master, will you? Be a good girl, raise your pretty skirt and ride my cock.”

Obediently, you do as he says. Picking up your skirt, you move to straddle his waist. He curses at the sight of your white panties matched with the lace garter set. His hands find their way to your thighs, caressing your soft skin as he reaches your underwear. He palms your mound for a few moments, earning him a strangled moan. He sets aside your panties then rubs his dick repeatedly on your slit.

You’re having trouble keeping your mouth shut, grinding your throbbing clit on his cock as he presses it directly on your bundle of nerves. 

He stops his actions, you whine at the loss of contact but jolt when you feel his head prodding at your entrance.

With the encouragement from his hands on your hips, you lower yourself down on his cock.

You moan at the sensation of his cock filling you up, his length rubbing against your walls has you clenching your cunt. He gasps as he feels you tighten on his dick, gripping your hips as he snaps his hips into yours.

You bite your lip in surprise, almost letting out a moan when you felt his tip brush against your cervix. 

It’s a beautiful sight for him really, Your face is a flustered mess, gazing down on him with a feverish gaze. Your hands are still gripping the hem of your skirt, exposing your wet cunt filled by his cock with your legs quivering by his hips.

You grind your pussy on his hips once, feeling the pleasurable burn of his pubicle hair against your clit. 

He watches his cock disappear into your hole as you ride him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the room, along with your moans withheld by your pressed lips. He eyes your breasts, bouncing as you set a pace fucking yourself on his cock.

He grips your hips then slam into you, making you stop in shock.

“Let me do this for you baby.” He says breathlessly.

Wordlessly, he continues to thrust into you with a newfound vigor. You can only hold yourself with the help of his hands guiding you up and down along with him. Wet noises echoes against the walls of his room. It’s a good thing the walls are thick, otherwise, the neighbors would have heard you by now. 

You can feel yourself reaching your limit, dissolving into pleasure as he pounds into you. You can’t speak, so you opt with hurried whimpers to let him know you’re so close.

“You gonna cum for your master, kitty?” He pants as he thrusts his dick deeply, you clench him tightly in response, “do it. Cum for your master.” 

As if on command, you cum all over his cock. Your vision fades to black, barely comprehending how much you’re gushing your juices on his dick. 

He fastens his pace, rutting into you before he reaches his own release. He lets out a loud ‘FUCK’ before he stills inside you. Your body limps, landing on his chest as you feel the aftershock of your orgasm.

He kisses your head sweetly as he gazes down at you. “That was best present I’ve ever had, thank you baby.” 

He’s confused at your lack of response then remembers.

“You can swallow now.” He says with a laugh. So you finally did. 

With a sleepy smile, you kiss him on the lips. 

He looks at you endearingly, feeling all the love he’s had for you. There really was no one better he could have than you, who always knew what he wanted and obliged. 

“My pretty little kitty.”


End file.
